mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis/Staff
Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis. =Credits= Heavy Iron Studios Inc. Project Director *Shiraz Akmal Executive Producer *Lyle J. Hall Lead Programmer *Glenn Rosser Programmers *Glenn Rosser *Dan Kollmorgen *Mark Pope *Amrit Dharwadkar *Neil Kaapuni *Ryan A. Mapes *Philip Nowell *Justin Wilder Lead Game Designer *Lyra Ulangca Level Designers *Lyra Ulangca *Gary Sproul *Matt Coohill *Matt Ekins *Keith Nakamura Art Director *Dorothy Chen Lead Artist *Dorothy Chen Principal Artist *St. John Colon Artists *Dorothy Chen *Joffery Black *Thomas Breeden *Alex Carbonero *Alex Chavez *Harbell Ilustre *Edvard Toth *Thomas B. Olson Animation Director / Lead Animator *Gregory Ecklund Animators *Vivien Chang *Daniel Fiske *Kyle Kirby *Saurav Sarkar Assistant Producer Kristian Davila Lead Tester *A. J. Hernandez Tester *Jess Glen Support Programming *Travis McIntosh *Daniel Sass *Svetoslav Todorov Additional Programming Tim Doyle, David Harr Additional Level Design *Justin Norr *Kirk Tome Additional Artwork *Sina San System Administrator *Joachim Thuau Operations Manager *Colin Walter Director of Technology *Shiraz Akmal General Manager *Lyle J. Hall Sound Sound Designs by *Hacienda Post Sound Supervision *Timothy J. Borquez *Mark Howlett Sound Designers / Editors *Jeff Hutchins *Tom Syslo *Bobby Crew *Matthew Brown *Charles King Re-recording Mixers *Eric Freeman *Timothy J. Borquez Recording Engineers *Dan Cubert *Morgan Gerhard Sound Assistant *Tony Orozco Music Design By *Sabre Music Music Design & Supervision *MITCHELL Project Music Team Original Music by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Composers *Jimmy James Levine *MITCHELL Project Music Team *Pierrot Digital Animation Room (Studio Pierrot) Cast THQ Nordic GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Director *Philipp Brock Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Special Thanks to *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. RenderWare Ltd. Powered by RenderWare *RenderWare is a registered trademark of Canon Inc. Portions of this software are Copyright 1998-2016 Criterion Software Ltd. and its Licensors. Graphics by *RenderWare Graphics Audio by *RenderWare Audio Others Programmer *Justin Stitz Artist *Frank J. Guthrie Writer *Dani Michaeli Copyright © 2016 THQ Nordic Inc., Developed by Heavy Iron Studios Inc., THQ Nordic and the THQ Nordic logo is a trademark or/ registered trademark of THQ Nordic AB, Sweden., All rights reserved., THQ Nordic AB makes no guarantees regarding the availability of online play and may modify or discontinue online service at its discretion and without notice., © 2016 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved., Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan; Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis; and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc., Created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. dts® Digital Surround | 5.1 *DTS; the symbol; and DTS and the symbol together are registered trademarks of DTS Inc. and all other DTS logos are trademarks of DTS Inc. Other thanks to *Klein Computer Entertainment Co. *THQ Kids *SC Quantic Lab SRL *Shirogumi Inc. *Pole to Win Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis